A New Dawn
by J.R. Fisher
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha with Kakashi after three years. What new power has he discovered? Mysterious Ninja enter Konoha in disguise on a top secret mission. What will be the outcome?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The Return

It is early morning in Konoha and the sun has just risen from his slumber. The owners of various shops and markets have begun the early morning preparations in anticipation of the new day. Several glance up and wave as they pass. It has been three long years since he and his apprentice have walked the streets of Konoha.

"Wow it's good to be home, right sensei?"

"Yes it IS good to be home." Over the past three years his apprentice has been making exceptional leaps and bounds of progress. He was very proud of his young pupil and the efforts he has put forth. Soon it would be time to re-introduce him to Konoha. "Remember what I have told you about your training. You have become very strong in these last three years and if you train with someone below your level you need to be careful not to hurt them."

"Right! But sensei I don't think that I will have to hold back because I'm sure the others have been training hard as well." He responds with his defining grin. _You have no idea how strong you have become my young friend, no idea at all._

"Maybe." He responds softly. _His father would be proud to know that his son will soon share the title he was known as before he died. He has come a long way Sensei; he will not let you down._

"Sakura."

"Yes."

"It seems that a certain Sensei and Apprentice have returned to Konoha."

"REALLY! They are back! When can I see them?"

"I can take you to them right now."

"Sensei?"

"Hmm."

"I...umm…could we…" He sentence was interrupted by an enormous growling sound.

"Ahhh, so that's it." He responds.

"Yes sensei!"

"Well I guess it would be all right if we went there."

"YEAH! Ichariku Ramen Uzumaki Naruto is back in town!" With that Naruto takes off at break neck speed towards the ramen shop.

"Eh? Naruto wait… well I guess I'll just have to catch up." Hatake Kakashi says softly, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto is in such a hurry to get to the ramen shop that he nearly knocks over black haired young woman.

"AHHHH! I'm sorry miss I didn't mean to…" Then he suddenly recognizes her. "HINATA! Hi how are you doing?" He asks totally oblivious to how red her face is.

"Hi…Na…Na…Naruto-Kun." She says in a timid and embarrassed voice.

"Hinata you should speak up, you have a beautiful voice and no one can hear it when you are so quite."

"Re...Re…really Naurto-Kun? You think… I…have a beautiful…umm…voice?" She asks speaking up slightly

"Yeah, you see that is so much better." He says smiling, and she returns a timid smile in return. "It's really good to be home, and it's really good to see you too. I'll talk to you later ok Hinata, because I'm on my way to the ramen shop with Kakashi sensei."

"OK Naruto, I will talk to you later." After he left she realized that she had gone a whole sentence without stuttering once. _He has gotten so handsome since the last time I saw him. And to think I was the first one to see him again out of all the original rookies._

"Hinata….hey Hinata...HELLO ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

"WH…what?" She asks looking around in confusion and embarrassment.

"Sheez what's wrong with you. I said do you want to train with me and Shino in ten minutes?"

"Yeah, sure that would be great. Tell me where and I'll be there in ten minutes." Kiba's jaw drops in amazement. "What…What's wrong Kiba? Are you feeling OK you look kind of pale."

"You… when did…do you realize that you have now said two consecutive comments with out stuttering once."

"Yes."

"Well!"

"Well What?"

"Why the sudden change?"

"Oh… well some just told me that I have a… beautiful voice and that I should speak up more so others can hear it."

"I've been telling you to speak up for years and you haven't listened to me a damn bit! Who told you this anyway?"

"Naruto-kun." She says with not a hint of hesitation.

"Naruto? Umm…Hinata you do know that Naruto is not here right now right?"

"Kiba, how stupid do you think I am! He just got back today!" Kiba's eyes nearly pop out of his head at the sarcastic remark Hinata just hit him with. _What has gotten into her?_

"Wait… did you just say that Naruto is back?"

"Yes I did, pay attention."

"Well… I think he is right Hinata. What he could have said that I didn't I'll never know, but at least it worked. Meet us at training ground four in… 4 minutes now." He says and heads towards Shino's place.

Meanwhile at the ramen shop Naruto has downed fifteen bowls of ramen to Kakashi's three. For some odd reason though, Naruto could never catch the slightest look at his face.

"Sensei, what is under your mask?"

"Under my mask?"

"Yeah, I've never seen you without your mask so I was wondering what's under there."

"Why… My face of course." He says making the hand symbol for gratitude as he stands up. Naruto falls off his seat. _AHHH IT FIGURES! OF COURSE SENSEI WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT. OHHH MAAAN!_

"Naruto?"

"Eh! Sakura is that you?"

"Of course you dumb ass who else would it be!" She responds heatedly. _Yup definitely Sakura!_

"Hi Sakura-Chan!"

"Naruto what the hell are you doing on the floor at a time like this!"

"Eh? A time like what? Is there a mission that I need to go on? I'll do it and I will succeed… what's so funny Sakura-Chan?"

"I wasn't talking about a mission dummy. I was talking about the fact that I haven't seen you in three years and I find you sitting on your ass, what kind of first impression is that." She says still laughing at him.

"Oh… Well if it's a first impression you want then…" he smiles mischievously before suddenly disappearing. "This is for you Sakura-Chan." He says from behind her. She flips around quick as lightning. He is holding a beautiful porcelain figure depicting a young woman walking through falling cherry blossoms and then he softly kisses her on the cheek. She looks at the figure, blushes, and then slowly she brings her hand to the place that Naruto kissed.

"Thank you Naruto it is very beautiful, where did you get it?"

"Well… umm … actually I made it… for you." Her eyes widen and she looks at it in amazement.

"You made this?" She breaths softly. He just smiles and nods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Old Face, New Face

"What are we doing here sensei; this is a waste of time. Besides you know just as well as I do that they won't let us in because we are Ninja from a different Hidden Village."

"Yes, yes I know all of this, but just because we are Ninja, doesn't mean we have to look like ones. If we don't wear our headbands and we don't cause any attention to come our way we should be fine."

"But what is the point of coming here. I've never been here and neither have you to my knowledge, this is totally stupid and you know it."

"Last time I checked you were the student and I was the teacher. There is a reason we come to Konoha and you will be wise not to question me again."

"Yes Sensei." The younger female Ninja responds sullenly.

"That is more like it Kurai, I don't like being harsh with you, but sometimes you give me no choice. You know we are more than just teacher and pupil, I love you like the little sister I never had, and I consider you my closest friend. I wish that I could tell you why we are here, but it would jeopardize our mission."

"Mission? This is a mission Tamara Sensei! Why didn't you tell me that first, I wouldn't have made such a fuss if I had known this."

"I was instructed to not tell you until we were actually here. I hated having to lie to you but it was of utmost importance. I still can't tell you much just that you need to be prepared for ANYTHING."

"Yes Sensei, you know me I can handle it."

"NO, you must NOT go into this mission with that attitude. This will probably be the hardest mission you have ever or ever will be assigned to."

"OK I'm sorry I didn't know it was this important. I will be aware and prepared sensei you can count on me."

"Good that is more like it. Let's get going." As they approach the gate four Jounin appear, blocking the way.

"State your business in Konoha."

"We are mere travelers passing through the area and looking for a place to rest for the day." Tamara says as she feels Kurai tense next to her.

"Welcome to Konoha and we hope you enjoy your time while here." They all respond moving aside. Kurai stares in amazement at the utter honesty in their voices. She had heard that the Konoha Ninja were the fiercest of them all when it came to battle, yet these four seemed genuinely kind.

"Thank you for your hospitality. Enjoy your days." She says bowing slightly. Maybe she had been wrong about the Konoha Ninja. As they walk down the streets people call out greetings and warm welcomes. I think I like this place, the people here are nice. Not like back home. Everyone there treats me different, a person that cannot be trusted. Sometimes I feel like a monster, but they will all respect her when she becomes the greatest Ninja ever from the Village Hidden in the Lightning.

"Is there something that I can help you with ma'am?" Someone asks from her right. She turns and is greeted by a Konoha Jounin. He is one of the most handsome men she has ever seen with raven black hair and large white eyes.

"What?" she asks having not been paying attention.

"I asked if you needed help with anything."

"Oh… No I'm fine thank you."

"Ok well then good afternoon." With that he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"By the looks of him he belonged to the Hyuga clan, known as the most powerful clan in Konoha still intact. Kurai put your eyes back in their sockets we are not here to stare at all the handsome young men."

"EH! I wasn't staring at him I was just caught a little off guard." She says defensively, but a slight red glow has touched her cheeks. Tamara smiles slightly at her close friend.

"Ok then lets keep moving or we are never going to accomplish anything, and let's hope we don't run into any more handsome men." Kurai folds her arms in anger, but says nothing.

They continue to make their way through the town, Kurai still doesn't know what it is they are doing here, but she is on guard nonetheless. As they work their way through the city Kurai sees several other Ninja, Chunin, and Jounin mainly, but there are a few Genin here and there. Most of the young male Ninja were just as attractive as the Hyuga man was. One was even more so he was a young man with brown hair and red fang like markings on his face. He was riding one of the largest dogs she had ever seen.

"KIBA! Hey Kiba wait up!" The man on the dog turns and smiles. He is even more handsome smiling she thinks to herself. A beautiful black haired woman with the white eyes appears, followed by a strange man all in a trench coat with the hood up and sun glasses on. She listens carefully and finds out they are going to train.

"Tamara Sensei, I'm going to check out this squad to see what we might be up against in case we have to fight any of them."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that gorgeous brown haired man would it?" Tamara asks smiling, and Kurai blushes.

"I…I Thought… that … umm."

"It's ok I think it is a good idea just don't get caught, and if you do just pretend like you are in awe of the great Ninja and wanted to watch them train, maybe even flirt with the brown haired man, but do not be discovered." The flush of embarrassment was still there but she nodded curtly and began making her way to the Konoha squad. Hopefully she will run into the person we are looking for and someone will recognize them together.

"Kiba, you do know that there is a young woman following us right?"

"Yes Shino I know. I've known from the very beginning. She has been following us for quite a while now, but she doesn't appear to be a threat or confrontational so lets see what she does."

Kurai has trailed the squad of Ninja for a little over fifteen minutes now, and she doesn't think they have noticed her yet. Konoha Ninja may be beautiful, but they obviously aren't very strong or they would have noticed me by now.

They reach an open area surrounded by forest. There is a strange monument here and three short poles buried in the ground. Kurai takes up a view point to watch. Another two people show up at the training ground, a brown haired lazy looking man and a larger man with red swirls on his face. They converse with the brown haired man with the dog for a little while and he points in the general area where Kurai was hidden, and then over in the opposite direction. Good they still haven't discovered me yet. Two more women show up, a blonde haired one and a pink haired one they seem to be good friends. Kurai moves closer so she can hear what they are talking about. Another group of three shows up, the black haired man from before, a tall black haired man with thick eye brows, and another woman with brown hair done up in two buns.

"Ok now that everyone is here we can start…"

"Wait!" The black haired and pink haired women say at the same time.

"Go ahead Hinata." The pink haired woman says.

"Thank you Sakura. Naruto is back in town and he should be coming any second. Please wait." Hinata says blushing slightly. Everyone except for Kiba and Sakura react the exact same way.

"Naruto's back?" This Naruto person must be important to these people for them to react this strongly. And he must be handsome for both of those women to get embarrassed when mentioning him.

"Hello everyone I'm back!"

"Naruto! It's great to see you!" Kurai turns to see who this mysterious Naruto is, but is unable to see his face. He has blonde hair and he is tall and muscular. No wonder those two women like him, his is very handsome from what I've seen so far. She notices that he is the only one in the clearing that is still a Genin. He may be handsome, but he obviously isn't strong if he is still a Genin, how unfortunate.

"Hello Naruto. It is good to see you again." The black haired man form early says bowing deep in respect. Why is he bowing to that Genin, he is obviously the strongest of the group? It doesn't make any sense.

"You are still to this day my strongest opponent, one day I hope to be like you." He says softly for Naruto's ears alone.

"Thank you Neji, you are a good friend, and remember you choose."

"I remember that every day, my friend." Naruto turns to face the rest of the group and Kurai is taken back at the strength and determination in his deep blue eyes. He really is handsome, even more than that Kiba guy. No wonder Hinata and Sakura are taken with him.

"What are we waiting for lets train." Naruto says with a huge grin.

"Well we could train, but being as he is missing still we would have uneven teams. Hmm what should we do about this problem? I Know! Miss could you please come out from hiding, we have all known you were here from the beginning. You seem to have some skill would you mind training with us for today.

EH! They all knew? What should I do? I Know! If I train with them I will be able to see their skill level and use that knowledge against them if the time comes. I can say that I was trained by a Ninja, but I am not a Ninja. It's the perfect plan!

"Ummm...I guess that I could train with you, but I'm not a Ninja so I don't know what I will be able to do against any of you." She says standing hesitantly.

"It's ok. How are you with Kunai and Shuriken?" Naruto says smiling encouragingly. What is it with this guy? I seem to relax around him.

"I guess I'm ok, but my strongest point is hand to hand combat. I was a student of a Ninja so maybe I will be able to help more than I thought."

"OK then it is settled. You can train with us. I'll introduce you to everyone then, I am Kiba and my team is Hinata, and Shino," He says pointing to the black haired woman and the man in the trench coat. "That over there is Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru," He says pointing to the lazy looking man, the larger man with the swirls, and the blonde woman. "That is Lee, Neji, and Tenten," He says pointing out the eyebrow guy, the black haired man, and the woman with her hair in buns. "And these two are Naruto and Sakura." He finishes by pointing at the blonde man and the pink haired woman. "Now we will set up the teams Shikamaru's team will stay the same, as well as Neji's, Hinata will be on Naruto's team and you miss will be on my team. By the way what is your name?"

"I'm Kurai." She responds

"Ok then lets get going." With that all the people go to their respective teams and disappear into the forest.

-------

"Kiba, I have a question."

"Sure Kurai what is it."

"Well I was just wondering about that Naruto guy. Why was everyone so excited that he is back?"

"Well Naruto has an interesting talent. He can become friends with anyone in a very short period of time. He makes others want to believe in him and more importantly in themselves. He is a really interesting guy once you get to know him."

"I kind of got that from what I have seen of him so far, but why does Neji respect him so much?"

"Well…Neji used to be all about destiny. He said Naruto was destined to be a drop out, and that his cousin, Hinata couldn't beat him because it was destiny. He hurt Hinata really bad in their fight. He almost killed her. Naruto made a promise in blood to Neji, he would face him in the Chunin exam and he would come out victorious. The fight came and it was very one sided. Neji was wiping the floor with Naruto and making it look effortless. Eventually he struck all of the chakra points on Naruto's body making it impossible for him to use any techniques. He told the Examiner that it was over. Naruto pushed himself up and said that he wouldn't take back his words; it was his way of the Ninja. Neji asked him why he fights so hard against his destiny. He responded with because you called me a drop out. After that Naruto filled with enormous power and came out on top winning the match. He told Neji that when he became Hokage he would change the Hyuga family for him. Later he, myself, Shikamaru, Chouji and Neji went after Uchiha Sauske. He betrayed Konoha to gain power to kill his brother. We each faced Ninja with extraordinary strength one on one. Shikamaru and I couldn't beat the Ninja we faced by ourselves, Neji and Chouji killed the Ninja they fought and our Sand allies killed the other three. Naruto went after Sauske and he lost. Why he lost to Sauske when he beat Neji I will never know. We don't know about the details of that battle except for what Kakashi sensei told us. The battle was so intense that it changed the appearance of the earth and Naruto put a scratch on Uchiha's headband. He still has the headband to this day. We all respect him greatly for his sacrifice; he is the best Ninja among us." She just stared at Kiba in amazement. This guy! He has gone through so much for one so young. He must have amazing strength, and I underestimated him.

"That is amazing, how could anyone do something like that? He sounds like an amazing person. I think I want to test my skills against him."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You could really get hurt if you haven't had the right training."

"When I said that I wasn't a Ninja back there I lied. I am here with my Sensei on a mission and I wanted to see how strong you guys are, but now that I know there are several strong Ninja in this group I would like to put forth full effort."

"We already all knew that you were a Ninja, we just wanted to see if you would admit it to us." She stared at him in shock.

"How could you have known I was a Ninja I didn't do anything to give myself away?"

"Like I told you Naruto takes his friends very seriously. When he sensed you hiding there he made a shadow clone and had it take something from you." He responds pulling her forehead protector from his pack. "He really is a great Ninja even if he doesn't look it or have the rank."

"Well then if you all know I'm a Ninja I guess I can get rid of my costume." She pulls off the normal citizens clothes that covered her Ninja gear. She is wearing a Ninja vest marking her Jounin. She has on red pants and her vest is two shades of blue. She has blonde hair like Naruto's, but it has black highlights. Her vest is open showing a fishnet shirt, she has a green blue equipment belt, and around her ankles she has extra compartments for scrolls. Kiba stares in amazement. She is so HOT! I can see why she would change her appearance; it would draw too much attention.

"Can I have my forehead protector back please?" She asks promptly. He nods and hands it back to her afraid that if he speaks his voice would fail him. She wears her forehead protector like Sakura does but allows a little more hair in the front to hang loose. The rest of her hair she does in a ponytail that reaches down to a little past the small of her back. "Ok then lets do this."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Surprising Information

"So she is from the Village Hidden in the Lightning right Naruto?"

"Yeah that's right. It was weird though, I just kind of knew that she was there."

"All that means Naruto-kun is that you are getting better at sensing others."

"No this was different. I knew exactly where she was and it was stronger than what I normally sense. It was weird."

"Maybe we will find out what is going on later, but for now we need to focus on training otherwise the other teams will get us."

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan none of the other teams are anywhere within 100 yards of us."

"How do you know that?"

"I can sense it, can't you?" Both Hinata and Sakura shook their heads.

"Not that far Naruto-kun."

"Well it's probably just because I've been training with Kakashi so much." Suddenly they spotted a clearing up ahead through the trees and began their descent to ground level. "You two stay here at the edge for a little while I will go scout out around in front of us. The team Kurai is about 250 yards south west of us moving toward us at a pretty good pace other than that no one is near us. Follow me after two minutes."

"How can you sense Kurai's team?"

"I told you it is stronger with Kurai for some reason. Well I better head out, and remember 2 minutes."

"Ok!" They both say at the same time. He turns and heads north until they couldn't see him anymore then headed straight for Kurai's group. He can move faster without those two, but also this gives him a little head start so he can catch her team before they get there. For some reason he had a weird feeling about her. He knew that how she had appeared at the field was probably not how she really looked, but why would one Ninja be in Konoha in disguise? It just didn't make sense. He would get to the bottom of this right now. He pulled out the weakest tranquilizers he had and prepared for a fight.

Suddenly Kiba sensed a follower. _Just one? Why didn't Akamaru let me know someone was coming earlier? Something was wrong._ Suddenly he felt something sharp hit his neck. He was able to turn just in time to see Shino fall unconscious before sleep took him. Kurai turns and sees her team mates on the ground for no apparent reason. She went over to them and found a familiar tranquilizer in each of their necks.

"Tamara Sensei what are you doing? I'm training with these Ninja, and I am finding out a lot of different things that are surprising yet useful."

"I'm not your sensei Kurai" Naruto says stepping out from behind a tree. _What is going on! I can't sense him at all! My team was taken out that easily? Maybe he is too much for me to handle by myself._

"Where did you get these tranquilizers?"

"I made them."

"Yeah right! Where did you really get them, because my sensei is the only one who knows how to make these?"

"That can't be true because I learned how to make these from my sensei." He responds holding up more of the little darts.

"Why didn't you knock me out too? Take out the whole team and then they are done, why leave me conscious?"

"I had some questions to ask you."

"Well get it over with quickly because I intend to protect my team mates with all I have."

"Interesting. Any way who are you and why are you here?"

"I told you already who I am stupid, as to why I am here I really don't know. My sensei and I came here and she told me it was an important mission, but could not tell me what the mission was. I was checking out the strength of Konoha when I was invited to participate."

"Who is your sensei?"

"Hatake Tamara. She is the last Hatake alive to my knowledge. She is also a Genius." She says cautiously.

"Did you say Hatake?"

"Yes I did why?"

"Do you know a Kakashi?"

"The only thing I know about Kakashi is that he is your Sensei."

"That is not all he is…hmmm. His full name is Hatake Kakashi." He says still a little confused.

"Hatake! That is not possible; Tamara is the only Hatake left alive." She says quickly

"Naruto-kun! You should not have come after this team alone. We are a team and you should include us all." Hinata says scorning him. "Isn't that right Sakura…? Sakura what's wrong with you? Did you even hear me?"

"Wha… What Hinata I wasn't paying attention?" She had in fact been looking between Naruto and Kurai with a look of wonder on her face.

"Never mind."

"Naruto did you notice how much alike you two look?"

"Eh? How much alike?" He looks over at her and gives a start. He hadn't realized that she was no longer in disguise. He took in the blonde hair the green blue eyes and the face structure. "I guess we look kind of alike, but not that much." He says softly.

"What is your last name Kurai?" Sakura asks softly. Kurai looks at them suspiciously. _Is this some kind of distraction? No the whole team is here. I guess it would be ok to tell them my last name._

"My name is Kurai, Uzumaki Kurai." Naruto nearly falls over in shock. "Why? Is there something I should know?"

"Yes Kurai, I believe there is something you should know. Naruto?"

"Sakura-Chan…that isn't possible…I can't…No this isn't possible!"

"Naruto-kun you need to tell her." Hinata tells him softly. Naruto nods, stands to his full height, and then walks over to Kurai. When he reaches her he holds out his hand.

"Hello Uzumaki Kurai, I am Uzumaki Naruto." She stares at him in shock. _No! No! This isn't possible! My entire family died in a fire when I was young! There is no way! He… He… NO... NO... NO... NO! NO!_

"That can't be…. NO it isn't possible! Why are you doing this to me, my family is dead." Flames rear up in her minds eye and she collapses. "No, no, no, no, no. Mother, Father please don't leave me NOOOOOO! I CAN'T DO IT ALONE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" She is screaming and crying hysterically. Suddenly she turns her emotions on the group in front of her. "WHAT EVERYONE SAID IS TRUE! THE KONOHA NINJA ARE REALLY HEARTLESS WHEN IT COMES TO BATTLE, EVEN WHEN IT IS JUST TRAINING! YOU'RE ALL EVIL BASTARDS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Then she collapsed all of the emotion draining her more than a full day of rigorous training, and began to sob uncontrollably. Suddenly she was in someone's strong embrace and she tried to struggle but the person was too strong. Finally she allowed herself to be embraced.

"Shhh…It'll be ok. Shhh…I'm here my sister, I'm here it will be ok. I know how you feel and it is hard, but you will be a better person from it." Naruto's soothing voice had a magical effect on her, she began to calm down and breathe more evenly. Soon she was snuggling close to him while encircled by his protective embrace. She looked up into his blue eyes and saw nothing of the hate and evil she had believed would be there, all she saw was concern and strangely enough love.

"Why do you care about someone you have barely met? Especially since I just called you evil and told you I hated you. Why?"

"I told you it's because he has the strange talent to make friends with anyone. He may seem brash and rude but he has a big heart and those that have found a place there are lucky indeed for he will do anything to ease their suffering, and I mean anything." Kiba said rubbing his neck where the dart had hit.

"You are family after all." He said giving his unique grin.

"I have a family! It doesn't seem real." She whispers softly.

"I know what you mean. I thought that I was all alone in this word too. This was a big shock for my, but I have acquired a family over the years. I have Kakashi, Sauske, Sakura, Iruka, and all of the Ninja you saw in this group. Is there anyone in your life that feels like family?" He asks.

"Yes I do. Tamara Sensei, but she is the only one."

"One is all you need. One person to trust in you, believe in you, and can empathize with you. One can make the difference." He says smiling encouragingly. "It is kind of weird though I have a sister. I wish I could have known you all my life. Hey, how old are you anyway?"

"I just turned 21 a little a while ago."

"Cool I have an older sister! Well Sis sorry, but this is training." He says smiling. At first she didn't understand and then she felt a little prick and looked to see a dart in her arm.

-----------

About an hour later Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata are sitting in front of the monument eating lunch when the other three teams show up as angry hornets in a jar. Naruto smiles at Kurai and stands.

"Naruto what the hell is this!" Kiba says holding up a tranquilizer dart.

"Yes Naruto, I would like to know the meaning of this." Lee says.

"Well let me explain." He says smiling. "This is a tranquilizer dart." He says holding up a full one. "These can be really useful in battle, especially when you are out numbered. If you can neutralize the enemy before engaging them then you save time and possible unnecessary injury or fatality. These can be used long range so you can get in and out before the enemy knows what is going on. This can increase the success rate and decrease the fatality rate, a sleeping enemy can't slit your throat. Very simple, yet very effective."

"This is amazing! How did you come up with this Naruto?"

"Actually I didn't, Kakashi did. He explained it all to me."

"But Naruto doesn't that take away what it means to be Ninja? It seems like anyone could use these darts and we Ninja would become useless and unneeded."

"I asked that same exact question Lee. Kakashi told me that this was only a tool to be used when time was of the utmost importance as well as if you are severely out numbered. I wouldn't have used them today except for the fact that Kakashi and Old Lady Tsunade asked me to. The out come would have been the same had I not used the darts though." He said the last as simple fact, not in boast.

"Oh really? I doubt that Naruto. You are good but not that good." Kiba says in disbelief.

"If you would like me to prove it I could, but first I would like to introduce someone. Kurai could you come here please." She nods and comes up, holding her head held high in defiance of everyone there. She was strong, she could do this. "Everyone this is Kurai how she truly looks. She and her sensei are here on a mission and I think we both know what it is, but that isn't important. As you all know she is a Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Lightning, but what you don't know is that she is also my older sister. We both just found this out a little over an hour ago."

"She's your older sister? I thought that you were the only one in your family left alive; maybe she is trying to trick you to get close to you. After all she is from another village." Kurai began to cry muttering softly "This is what always has happened. No one has ever trusted me." Naruto was the only one close enough to hear her.

"Shut up Tenten! Can't you see what you are doing to her?" He asks putting a protective arm around his sister. She buried her face into his chest and began to sob; he stood patiently holding her close. Tenten blinked in surprise and muttered a soft apology turning slightly red. "None of you except Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, and Shino were there when we found out. The way she reacted leaves no doubt that what she says is the truth. She was like a lost child. Now I don't care what any of you think of me, but you will not disrespect her or you will deal with me. If anyone doubts my ability to fulfill my promise you can talk to Neji."

---------

"Hmm… Interesting. I thought that Kurai would be the one protecting Naruto, not the other way around."

"Sister you don't know Naruto very well so you wouldn't have know that this is how it would be, but I did. Naruto helps others see the weakness in themselves, and sometimes it takes a while for his talent to take hold, but when it does the change is like day to night. He helped Gaara of the Sand in this way. Gaara was once bent on destroying all those that stood in his way, now he is the Kazekage and he died protecting his Village. Naruto does have a very interesting talent."

"Well…do you think that we should intervene now before he gets to 'proving' his strength? I don't really think that the outcome would be the same, so we better step in and spare him the humiliation."

"Hold on sister. He could take all of them by himself if he really wanted to. He works extremely hard to improve himself as a Ninja because everyone in this village has underestimated him. Even if both of us went after him in real combat one of us would be dead and the other severely injured, and being as I'm stronger than you, you would probably be the one to die."

"You can't be serious brother, surely this child could not…."

"Do you so easily forget who this 'child' is?"

"Ahh…that's why I see now."

"No. You are still underestimating him. He has gained control over the Fox's chakra not the other way around, plus I think he could beat us without the aid of the Fox."

"How hard did you push him brother? Surely if what you say is true then you pushed him way beyond the point of strain his body could handle."

"Because of the Fox he can regenerate at a rapid rate. He can work to the point of dropping and have one nights rest and be ready to do it again the next day. Most people would need two to three days to heal. He has gotten to the point of having five tails and still retaining consciousness. He is steadily gaining control of the Fox."


End file.
